


A Little Wicked

by VirusZeref



Series: I Would Burn Down the World For You [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Now For Something Completely Different, Assassination, Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grooming, Jason Todd is a Talon, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Jonathan pressed a quick kiss to Damian’s neck as his lover pulled the blade out from father’s chest. Red blood dripped from the tip of the blade and pouring from the wound. It looked almost mesmerising.Huh, apparently Kryptonian does bleed red.He liked it.





	A Little Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】【jondami/黑化】A Little Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644595) by [LisK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK)

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is based off a dream one of my dear friend has about the Everybody Wants to Rule the World. So consider this an alternative timeline of events!
> 
> I will be doing more spin-offs of the universe so if there is anything you want to see me tackle then hit me up in the comments!
> 
> Again, this is a completely different version of events and not apart of the main story, this is a split from the story aka a spin-off

** _A little wicked_ **

** _That’s what he calls me ‘Cause that’s what I am_ **

** _That’s what I am_ **

The last thing he saw was a grin.

An evil smile that betrayed all the innocence that he once knew of the boy who stood before him, eyes ablaze a bloody red. A malicious smirk on a face that looks so similar to his own, and under the glare of heat, deep blue piercing eyes like his own that held an evil mind. He was once willing to give this child the world, his throne, the  _ planet _ . The very world that he had clawed his way up to the top to get, the world he had killed for and dealt with demons. For the betterment of his child and the betterment of the world. 

And look at what happened.

His soldiers were slaughtered like cattle for sacrifice, in a blur of red heated lazers and clashes of swords. The alliance that he so desperately asked for was quickly realised to be merely a fraud. Sure, Ra’s al Ghul heir came to his aide but not to help.

To kill.

To rip the golden crown off his head and push him off his throne and give it to his son. 

Jonathan Kent. 

Damn them all.

_ Burn them all. _

He fought, and he fought hard. He wasn’t going to have his crown ripped off his head so easily. But it was so easy for them to win, almost laughable even. Jon knew everything about his troops and everything about his battle tactics. Hell, his son,  _ invented  _ those battle tactics. Every weakness in them was exploited. 

And he couldn’t be more proud.

Proud of the son that he raised, nothing at all like his mother, as much as he did love her. In all honesty, he would be concerned if Jon hadn’t tried to make an assassination attempt by now. He already knew that he wasn’t going to live to see his progress be rewarded. He was either going to die by the hands of the Bat or by the hands of someone closest to him. Strong arms held his body in place as the Al Ghul heir walked forward, a dim green glow from the sword he held near his face. He heard his son give a small sigh of affection and he nearly scoffed, but he could relate.    
  


Love is a powerful thing.

Even if he didn’t particularly agree with his choices. 

“Any last words, Lord Superman?”   
  
He raised his eyes to look at the Al Ghul heir in the eye, “I don’t do last words...but I expected nothing less from my son.” The blade was plunged in swift and quick, and he fell to the ground. Blood dripping from his mouth and pooling on the war-torn ground as his body tried to heal itself from the cursed stone that made up the blade. Static was buzzing in his ears as his vision dimmed slowly into nothing. A kiss was pressed on his forehead and a whisper in his ear.

“Mother is waiting for you.”

Death it seems was peaceful…

He could be with Lois again. 

Death was...kind to him.

+++

Jonathan pressed a quick kiss to Damian’s neck as his lover pulled the blade out from father’s chest. Red blood dripped from the tip of the blade and pouring from the wound. It looked almost mesmerising. 

Huh, apparently Kryptonian does bleed red. 

He liked it.

His cousins had taken one look at the army behind him and Damian, with equal looks of rage and betrayal before taking off away from the battle like cowards. Only to be captured just mere moments later. They will be dealt with later, handcuffs and chains made with golden Kryptonite drained their powers. At the moment he was deciding whether to have them forever imprisoned under the light of a red sun or simply just kill them for their crimes. He didn’t particularly care how it was done but he wanted them to suffer throughout the process. To endure such horrendous torture that they pleaded to end their suffering.

Pleading for mercy that he will give them.

He could be merciful, he wasn’t that much of a monster. 

“Jonathan..”

Hands brushed against the side of his face, and he looked at the owner with such adoration.

Absolutely gorgeous.

Green eyes, the colour of jade stared at him, maybe even into his soul. The same tainted soul that dwelled within them both. His battle attire was stained with blood and grime from the machines that aided his father’s fatal demise. Blood speckled across his cheeks from his own killings and small wounds he sported. Jon didn’t hesitate to check over his lover, to make sure that what was his wasn’t injured too badly.

The world will burn when that happens.

He wanted to be the one who left bruises on him. No one else.

Call his possessive or out of control if one wanted to. Damian al Ghul simply found it endearing. 

Because he was the same way.

His own hand reached out to touch the other man’s cheek gently. His thumb streaking blood across his cheek all while looking directly into Damian’s eyes. He licked the tip of his thumb just as a hand reached out from doing more and Damian leaned into his space. 

“How does it taste?”

“Metallic...perphaps I need a second taste.” A statement that had Damian’s lips curling into a smile as he leaned forward, his hands grabbing the front of Jon’s suit, forcing him closer, capturing his lips. He didn’t wait for a second longer to start exploring Damian’s mouth, intent on memorising every taste and how the other man groaned with pleasure in his arms, body shaking with need in his arms. Jon pulled away reluctantly, eyeing Damian’s swollen lips for a moment with a lick of his own lips. 

So tempting to continue what he started.

“As much as I want to hear you scream for me again,” he muttered. “I rather not be in the middle of a battlefield where eyes that are not mine are watching.”

Damian hummed, his black polished thumb rubbing against Jon’s bottom lip. Oh, it was so tempting to bite down on that finger, licking away the blood that he will spill. “Jealous of other’s eyes on me beloved?”

“Why would I be jealous if I can torture and kill everyone who dares to do so?”

“Patience beloved, heavens knows you’re so bloodthirsty,” Damian’s lips brushed against his ear. “After we end the war in Gotham.”

Jon grinned, “And I ripped that golden crown off your father’s head and deliver Drake’s head on a silver platter.” Damian in response pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jon grinned cheekily, always pleased with the fact that Damian will forever have to be on his tiptoes to press kisses.

“Beloved...why is the world around us shaking?”

What?

The ground rumbled and cracked around them, servants and soldiers in the distances seemed to be frozen in time. Jon immediately brought Damian close to his person, grabbing Maya who was running past them in the process. She nodded at him with thanks just before grabbing Dick and Jason. The Talons looked merely confused but ready to strike. Though, strike at what?

The ground cracked even wider underneath their feet and suddenly…

They were falling. 

Falling through a white blankness that seemed to be never-ending. At the corner of his eye, he could see the others falling faster than they were, immediately disappearing all different directions. 

The only thing that Jon did was hold Damian tight. If he managed to lose him...well.

Maybe Kara was right about him.

He was cold-blooded.

Ice burned in his veins and he has venom in his teeth with a fire burning hot on his tongue. 

But he didn’t care. 

The world can just burn.

+++

The one thing that Damian hated most in the world was being out of sorts, not being in the know of things and more importantly, being in the right timeline. His grandfather had once spoken to him about different Earths. To be honest, he didn’t know what to think about the time, but judging at his situation now, he was starting to believe him. 

He had woken to green eyes similar to his own staring at him through a type of glass cell. Well...almost similar everything but smaller, as if he were looking into a mirror an of a smaller version of himself. 

Bizzare.

His vision was still blurry as he became to move, but his hearing still worked. He could hear a voice that sounded a lot like his beloved speaking. With an innocence, he has never heard Jonathan’s voice sound like.

“Damian, I’m pretty sure it’s you just an older version?”

“Let’s said that he is, where did he come from?”

Damian frowned at the statements and began to rise from the cot he was laying on. “Damian al Ghul, or judging by the outfit...I assume that your last name is Wayne.” He tried not to spit out his alternative last name with disgust. There was no reason to give away his true intentions here and now. Especially if another version of himself was a goody-two-shoes.

What a tragedy.

“How-”

“Raised like a child assassin by our lovely Mother, Talia al Ghul,” he said almost sounding bored. Well, he was bored if he was being honest, moving over to the side of the bed and gave his counterpart a look. “Does the Year of Blood ring any bells?” The sharp inhale of breath said it all. He felt bad him for him.

Almost.

“Which universe are you from?”

Damian held up a finger, “First, where is my Jonathan?”

Eyes narrowed underneath the domino mask, “Do you really think you are capable of giving commands here?”

Aw, that was cute.

“It’s either that or he’ll tear apart this lair to find me,” he said calmly, arms crossed. “I doubt you have rays of a red sun and even if you did, it would affect your Jonathan too. Also, I don’t know about your beloved, but mine does not hold any resistant.”

His young counterpart only growled low in his throat, “He is not my beloved. You sound like Mother.”

Damian struggled to not laugh, “Oh, believe what you like. Where’s Jonathan?”

“...Other rooms, Jon go get him.”

The boy stepped forward, a look of concern was clear on his face, “Are you sure? You want to be alone with him?” 

Oh, he hadn’t looked at this version of Jonathan. He was cute. Poor boy, very much unaware of his partner’s past. But at least he was concerned judging by the look of concern when his counterpart froze up. 

What a good lad.

The other boy left leaving him with his young counterpart, who kept quiet, only looking at him with side glances. 

“What?”

“I don’t trust you...but I want information.”

“Very well, what do you want to know?” Damian stood up and walked over to the wall, as far as he could go in this small cell. Clearly, this is not meant for someone of his height. 

“Grandfather-”

“Dead, killed by Father,” Damian held up a hand before his younger self could speak again. “It was a war between him and Superman, Ra’s sided with the Kryptonian and ended up getting murdered by Father by “accident”. Mother died immediately after by a misguided blast.”

Not true. He murdered his mother in front of his father without hesitation. Ra’s only died due to a blow that Drake tried to make on him. The Robin didn’t get away unharmed though, Jonathan had ripped off his arm before his hand quickly went through his chest, crushing his heart almost instantly. Damian attempted not to shudder with glee, Jonathan covered in Drake’s blood walked over to him and nearly fucked him then and there on the battlefield. Of course, the battle wasn’t over but he did get fucked on a wall just inches away from his mother’s bedroom.

She’s probably rolling in the makeshift grave they buried her ashes in.

“I see...you're the leader of the League now, I assume.”

“Yes-”

“Damian!”

His younger counterpart didn't have a chance to speak when the glass turned bright red hot, bubbling and hissing as it quickly melted away. He himself didn’t have a chance to speak either as a warm mass hit him in a blur, causing Damian's body to nearly slamming into the wall. Thank goodness for that, he was getting sick of being unconscious.

Once was enough, thank you.

He immediately reaches out to cover Jonathan's eyes uncaring of how they looked to their younger selves. "Gods above, calm yourself, Jonathan." He uncovered them and the Kryptonian at least had the decency to look a little bit sheepish for his actions. 

"Apologies."

"Hn, apologise later.  _ Properly _ ," the last word shifted into a slight purr with a not so innocent grin on his face. An awkward cough had them looking back towards their younger selves.

"Our first priority is finding a way to get you two back to your world."

Damian nodded, "Agreed."

"What about the others?"

Jonathan's counterpart who had been oddly silent decided to speak up, "Others? There's more of you?"

"Most likely they are scattered across the grid. We crash-landed near your base, perhaps they did the same. Each is possible with their counterpart."

_ Which would cause many problems and many headaches? _

"We can discuss that tomorrow. I'm not willing to be questioned about you two so you will stay here for the time being." 

"Agreed."

The two left, not after showing them the showers and places to sleep. The smaller Jonathan looked unnerved to be in the same area as his own Jonathan. Constantly flinching as if Jonathan had said something to him. Something that unnerved the younger one.

“What did you say?”

“Huh?”

Damian turned with raised eyebrows, “I thought we wanted to be careful with how we present ourselves. Say anything to the younger version of you will-”

He was cut off with a passionate kiss, Jonathan moving backwards to sit on a chair, pulling him into his lap. Damian shuddered, moaning as Jonathan pulled away, choosing to nibble on his ear, hands wandering down his body. He whined at the hot breath in his ear as Jonathan spoke,

“You can see it, I can see it. No matter the universe, you and I, we will always be together. I only mentioned how he has never made sure Damian was okay.”

“Hm...go on.”

Jon flipped them around so that he was straddling Damian’s waist. He chuckled, his thumb rubbing against Damian’s bottom lip. “I only told him that I would have done a better job of taking care of his Damian. And well…” Jon groaned as he rocked down into Damian’s lap. “I have, look at you.”

Damian hummed, “Of course, but are you going to keep looking at me?”

Jon chuckled darkly, his cape fluttering to the ground, “Oh, sweetheart. I’m going to do more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!!!


End file.
